Wounded
by moriarty's-tardis
Summary: When something happens to Alec, Magnus drops everything and comes to his aid. (Jace gains respect for Magnus and Alec's relationship) Malec. Male/male. Magnus/Alec.


_**WARNING: contains spoilers. If you haven't read the last book of the Infernal Devices or MOST of the Mortal instruments, there will be spoilers. The spoilers are regarding what happens to Jem Carstairs and Max Lightwood. I will not disclose what those things are and whether they are positive or negative, but do not read further if you do not wish to know these results. **_

_**Also, TONS OF MALEC and LIGHTWOOD SIBLING FEELS! 3 **_

_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **_

* * *

The large oak doors of the Institute slammed open with a BANG as Magnus Bane barged in. His eyes were wild with panic, yet darkened with feral intensity. He was wearing his formal summoning robes; his summoning ritual had been cut short. Blue electricity danced around his hands, leaving a scorching mark on the doors that he had shoved open.

He stormed down familiar hallways until he saw Isabelle sitting in the main dining room with tears staining her cheeks. He walked towards her with an air of such fierceness that even she, a shadowhunter, sank back in her seat with fear.

"Where is he Isabelle?" Magnus demanded, trying to keep his voice calm but failing to do so. Isabelle choked out a sob, not able to regain her usually strong composure. "Isabelle." He said again. Under normal circumstances, he would have felt bad for the lightwood child, but these were not normal circumstances. All he felt was fear.

Isabelle shook her head saying, "He-he is in the infirmary. They won't let me see him." She bit back tears as she pointed in the direction of the medical room. Magnus ran down the lengthy hallway to the infirmary. Jace was standing guard, pacing in front of the door.

He saw Magnus and his eyes narrowed. "Bane-" Sparks erupted from Magnus's fingers impatiently. "Get out of the way." Jace saw the sparks and made to draw his sword but Magnus flicked his wrist and the sword fell out of reach. "Magnus you can't just barge into the Institute like this-" Magnus grabbed Jace by the throat and shoved him into the door. "Listen to me closely, child. You may be a shadowhunter but I have roamed the earth for centuries before your parents even considered your existence. I am more powerful than anyone you have ever faced in your insignificant mortal life. The love of my life is in this room, so when I say get out of the way,_ get out of the way_." Jace tried to object but he couldn't form words as Magnus's hand squeezed the breath out of him. Magnus shoved him to the side, where he sat choking and gasping for air, and opened the door.

There he was, Alec Lightwood, Unconscious, with several off-white bandages wrapped around his chest. A Silent Brother sat by his bed, facing him, his hands hovering over the spot where Alec's fragile heart lies. Magnus's demeanor crumbled at the sight. He saw Alec's chest move, just a little, and he released an anxious breath. The Silent Brother turned towards him, and Magnus was greeted by the sight of a familiar face.

**_ Hello Magnus_**_. _Brother Zachariah welcomed mentally, with an even tone. "Hello again, Jem. How is he?" Jem seemed to deflate at the sound of his mortal name, as if the title brought back weighted memories.**_He should be fine. He was attacked by one of the rogue werewolves who managed to shred his chest to ribbons. This particular kind of healing is not my specialty, but maybe it is yours, warlock? _**Magnus swallowed hard at the described injury. "Thank you old friend." Jem nodded and moved his hands away from Alec. Alec, though unconscious, sucked in a distressed gasp of pain.

**_ You have done more than enough for the ones I love, to save the one you love is no burden on my part. Regard this as a favor from the past._**Jem stood up, his dark robes swishing as he brushed past Magnus and walked quietly through the doorway.

Magnus walked over to Alec's bedside and sat where Jem had been sitting. Alec's ebony hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and his blue eyes were closed tightly. His skin wasn't its usual pigment of ivory, it was unhealthy and pasty. Magnus can see from his closer view that blotches of dark blood were beginning to soak through the bandages. Magnus's stomach lurched at the sight of his boyfriend so injured. He reached his hand to Alec's chest, causing the insentient shadowhunter to release a mewl of pain.

"Shh, don't worry love, I'm here." Magnus whispered, feeling his magic mending the wounds. The blue sparks melted into Alec, continuing to glow under the bandages. Alec groaned but he remained asleep as Magnus's magic sedated him. "You're going to be alright." Magnus promised, wishing he could plant a kiss on Alec's cheek, but not wanting to break his concentration.

Jace leaned against the doorway, watching the Warlock fix his Parabatai while murmuring soft words of encouragement. He rubbed his throat, slightly irritated that Magnus had overpowered him. Magnus was right, Jace ought to be afraid of him. Jace had always taken him for granted and just used Magnus's love for his half-brother as an excuse not to pay him. Watching Magnus care for Alec so focused and concerned, he felt a pang of guilt. The way Magnus looked at Alec reminded him of Clary's face when she thought he was mortally injured. How had he not realized that he was unjustly exploiting his Parabatai's first love?

Alec breathed in sharply and his eyes shot open wide. He sat up quickly, trying to recognize his environment. "Magnus?" He called out, his voice was weak. "I'm here, darling." Magnus answered, his words filled with worry. Magnus put his hands on Alec's chest and back, half steadying him and half restraining him from moving around too much. Alec's heart fluttered unevenly as he tried to stop hyperventilating. Alec's eyes were frantic and searching. When they rested on Magnus, his breathing stabilized.

Jace was about to walk in and check on Alec, when he stopped mid-step as Alec kissed Magnus. Jace stood there dumbfounded. It never actually hit him that Alec was a part of their relationship too. He'd never thought it would ever be Alec who led a kiss or _instigated_ any of the romantic stuff. Alec was always so reserved around him, but obviously not with Magnus. Jace almost felt jealous of how at ease he was with Magnus and not his own Parabatai; but he knew love had no limits. Love was surely interesting when it came to Alec Lightwood.

"I understand you're probably having a blast watching us from over there, Jace, but I'm sure Alec isn't all that pleased about it." Magnus announced suddenly, snapping Jace out of his thoughts. His blood rose to his cheeks as he met the alarmed gaze of his Parabatai. Jace cleared his throat, "Sorry, I was just coming in to check on you. How do you feel?" He took a few cautious steps into the room. Alec's face was burning from embarrassment. "I'm fine, just a little sore. What happened?" he asked. Magnus answered, "You were attacked by a werewolf on your mission, do you remember anything?" Alec shook his head. "The werewolf tore your chest apart," Said Jace in amazement, "the fact that your just 'a little sore' means that either Brother Zachariah is a miracle worker or your boyfriend here used a shit-ton of magic." Alec nodded and gave Magnus a grateful smile. "Attacked by a werewolf? I'm usually more alert-Wait, is Izzy okay?" He said, his voice suddenly filled with worry. Magnus covered his hands with his own. "She is fine, a bit shaken up, but fine." Alec released a content breath, knowing his sister was okay.

"Who is Jem?" Jace asked suddenly. Magnus turned his head to look at him. "What do you mean?" Magnus said feigning ignorance. "You said Jem a few minutes ago, you were talking to him." Magnus glared at him. "No." Jace crossed his arms. "Yes, you did. You were talking to brother-" "How is your neck feeling Jace?" Magnus interrupted suddenly. Jace glanced between a confused Alec and a threatening Magnus before getting the hint and dropping the subject. "I'm going to get Izzy." Jace grumbled, before walking down the hallway.

Alec turned to Magnus. "What was that about?" Magnus just smiled and pushed the hair from Alec's forehead. "Nothing. You need to rest, lie back." Magnus pushed Alec back lightly, until his head hit the pillow. Alec closed his eyes and grabbed Magnus's hand before he could pull it away. He threaded their fingers together and stroked the back of Magnus's hand with his thumb. Magnus's smile was smaller than usual. "You shouldn't do cute and intimate little things like that." Alec opened his eyes curiously, "Why not?"

_ Because you're the one with a limited existence. You're the one who is going to leave me on this earth alone. You should be the one getting the little pleasures and comforts in life. I'm old and have done many things worthy of hell. I don't deserve this more than you, a pure shadowhunter who is only 18 years into life. _

"Because its attractive and you're tired and weak. It would be immoral of me to ravish you here and now; especially with your family around." Magnus lied, with a smile and a wink. Alec let out a laugh that reached his eyes. "You're crazy, warlock." Alec finally noticed Magnus's robes. "Were you in the middle of something?" Magnus waved away Alec's concerns. "Just a summoning spell for a client. She was a bitch anyway. Some mermaids are nice but _this one_-"

Isabelle burst into the room, Jace following soon after, with tears welded up in the corners of both her eyes. "Alec? Thank Raziel you're alright!" She ran up to the other side of Alec's bed and hugged him. Alec looked perplexed at Isabelle's affection. "Was my wound really that bad?" He marveled. She pulled back, exclaiming, "Alexander Lightwood, your chest was torn to thin shreds and I could see your heart and lungs through your ribs. Y-You should be dead right now." She was shaking and tears were still falling relentlessly. Alec's mouth fell open, "What? Really? By the Angel!" He looked down at his chest almost to assure himself that he was fine. Then he looked up at Magnus, lowering his voice to say, "Remind me to formally thank you later." This comment surprised Magnus and mentally scarred Jace. Isabelle was too busy crying to notice.

He gathered her into his arms and held her, assuring her that he was alright. This was so unlike Isabelle that Alec was beginning to worry. She was usually a no nonsense, no attachments kind of girl with a heart of steel and eight inch heels. This was not the person Alec was cradling in his arms; there was something else. "Izzy, what aren't you telling me?" Alec insisted. Isabelle sniffled and let out a shaky breath. "Its just, for a moment there I-" She stopped to compose herself before continuing on unsteadily, "I thought I had lost you. I thought that over the span of about two years I had lost b-both of my brothers." She sobbed into Alec's shoulder. Alec frowned and his gaze became steely.

Magnus recognized this look, Alec was building his walls back up. Magnus could have cursed. Alec had been devastated about the loss of his younger brother, Max, a while back. It had taken Magnus _months _before Alec would start to talk like a normal human being again. Alec had been depressed for so long, Magnus had thought it was hopeless.

Isabelle had always hid her emotions so well. She had flings, got drunk, wasted herself away on parties and good times. She often yelled at Alec for hiding himself away and closing himself up, instead of moving on. It was hypocritical but she seemed to be scolding herself as well.

Magnus was the only one who could get Alec to eat and drink. He was the one who got up at four a.m. and drove to the institute so he would be there when Alec woke up. He was the one who was there to drag him outside for some sunlight. He was the one whom Alec finally looked _at _and not _through_. He was the one whom Alec shared his first smile in months, a small beautiful smile accompanied by and equally as pleasant laugh.

That look Alec had on his face was the portrayal of the guilt he was harboring. That wall took too long to come down, Magnus wouldn't let Alec get into that dark place again.

"Jace, Why don't you and Isabelle go get some tea? I think Alec would appreciate some as well?" He suggested, in a tone that was more of an order than a suggestion. Jace nodded and, gently yet firmly, pried Isabelle from Alec's arms. She walked swiftly, refusing to lean into Jace's touch, ashamed of her emotions.

Once they were out the door, Alec faced Magnus. "Why did you send them out?" He asked, a challenge erupting in his voice, "Izzy is crushed. I'm her big brother. I need to be there for her." Magnus shook his head. "You need to rest. You can do more for her when you aren't in a sleep-deprivation induced coma." Alec attempted to think of a witty response but as Magnus pulled his blanket over him, his need to sleep won over his need to be right. "Fine." He said, his eyes fluttering. "You will be here when I wake up right? I mean, unless you have to get back to your mermaid client, or need to do anything. I mean, you aren't obligated to stay-" Magnus laughed, "Of course I'll be here, young Nephilim. Like Edward and Bella, but less stocker-y and more endearing." Alec's eyelids shut as he sighed. "Magnus, I have no idea what you're talking about, but thank you." Magnus sat back in his chair. "Sleep well, my love."


End file.
